


Ascension

by Meztli14



Series: Mirage Series [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), F/M, Fix-It, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, infinity war fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meztli14/pseuds/Meztli14
Summary: It's time to right some wrongs. Part 4(A) in Mirage series. Infinity War AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back everyone. So time to right some wrongs. That's kinda the reason I'm typing this, though I'm not too happy with this chapter. I just needed to get it done and out of the way. Alright, this is part four (4A?) to the Mirage Series, a continuation to the original ending in ** _ **Gravity** _ **. It is highly, highly recommended to start the series with ** _ **Mirage** _ ** or this will not make any sense. Maybe not ** _ **Welcome Wagon** _ **, that's a bit of a stand alone but still kinda linked with the series. If you would like to read the Endgame version that should be out.**

**Okay last time on ** _ **Gravity** _ ** Wanda put Thanos in a trance with his fears, like she did to the team in AOU, and then Okoye threw a spear into his head. Ta-da! Fair warning, this is a WinterWitch pairing so there's that. Enough dilly-dally. Let's go.**

* * *

"Hey."

The greeting didn't surprise Wanda. She'd already sensed who was walking toward her, so she kept her gaze out the window and waited until James was settled down on the bench next to her before leaning sideways to rest her head on his shoulder. They were alone in the medical wing, the same one that had housed his cryrochamber those years ago, their view consisting of the forests of Wakanda, the large panther statue in the distance.

The two were quiet for a few minutes before Wanda spoke. "The children are with the others?"

"Yeah."

Wanda let a small smile curl her lips. That had been an interesting introduction. After killing Thanos and hunting down any alien stragglers T'Challa had ordered a disposal of the bodies, the Avengers personally loading up all of the purple tyrant to take back to the palace. Once there the group had immediately been swarmed by the medical team, James practically throwing Wanda at the doctors. After being declared stable and fit for travel the pair had given T'Challa a specific look. He'd nodded and the two parents had taken off, intent on seeing and retrieving their family.

Once told who was at the palace Jamie had been excited for the return trip. Though she talked with and saw Steve over the phone regularly she hadn't seen any of the others since before Vienna and Peggy Carter's funeral. Once at the palace they'd been directed to T'Challa's personal wing where, after receiving medical care, the Wakandan king had had the Avenger group relocated to two of the largest suites with enough bedrooms and space for the entire team.

When they'd reached the hallway Jamie hadn't been able to wait any longer and asked Pietro to run her the rest of the way. They'd been gone in the next breath and Wanda had heard the very loud exclamations of her daughter and brother's name from their friends a few rooms over. She'd glanced over at James, quirking an eyebrow. This next introduction would be very interesting. And it had been.

They had silently slipped into the room and Wanda had been able to see Jamie going around and hugging everyone, with the exception of Vision, large smiles on everyone's faces as they got reacquainted. Steve of course was the first to notice them and he'd immediately paused, a large smile on his face.

The others had yet to see the new additions but the Barnes twins, clutched in their parents' arms, had been cautiously studying the group and at some point Alec had spotted Steve. His shyness had immediately vanished, perking up in Wanda's arms.

"Uncle Steve!"

His shout had gotten his sister's attention and she'd also yelled the man's name. Though they had never physically met the other super soldier, they had had many interactions with him over the phone since they were born and knew him well enough to forget the other adults in the room, so much so that they had demanded to be let down.

Wanda and James had complied and she'd studied her teammates as they watched the two toddlers run to a smiling, crouching Steve.

Natasha's expression had been quick, a widening of the eyes and slight gaping of lips but it was gone in the next blink, this time only leaving behind a soft smile. Wanda had known the famed assassin loved children and she had hoped her children could be just as precious to her as Clint's were, regardless of the red-head's past interactions with James.

The others had had various expressions of shock and disbelief with Sam going so far as to curse softly in surprise. Of course having inherited certain aspects of the serum, like enhanced hearing, had meant both Stephanie and Alec repeated the word cheerfully to the rest of the room while Jamie exclaimed a reprimanding call of "Language!" to the irritation and amusement of Wanda.

That had been several days ago. Since then many other events had taken place.

The Asgardian refugees had made landfall late the next day, Thor happy to see that some of his people had survived. But for now the group was laying low in Wakanda, mostly due to the Accords, which Thor and Bruce was not happy about.

And only just yesterday did a group calling themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy land in Wakanda, bringing along with them Tony, someone named Doctor Strange, and the teen from Germany, Spider-Man.

That had been a tense affair. They'd all convened in one of T'Challa's conference rooms, along with the King himself, Shuri, and the Dora Milaje; no doubt to supervise.

Tony had been happy to see Rhodey and the others, Natasha and Sam included. It was only when Steve had revealed himself that things got quiet. Rhodey had played buffer, smoothing any agitated feathers between the two former co-leaders. They'd said hello, conversation between the two men awkward and somewhat formal. But progress halted when James entered the room.

Tony had gone still, lips tightening when he'd laid eyes on the other super soldier. The tension had returned ten-fold amongst those gathered and the Sokovian mother's hands had warmed up, ready to defend if need be. At her side Pietro had also shifted, ready to whisk James out of the line of fire.

Although a quick read of the man had let Wanda know the inventor hadn't intended to do anything, Tony's innocent slight shifting in the malformed suit had triggered Shuri. The teen had immediately moved between the two men, her vibranium gauntlets raised and glowing, threatening the older genius to stay away from her 'brother.'

And hadn't that statement earned a few raised eyebrows.

Nonetheless, Shuri's self involvement had stirred up the Wakandans, the women marching forward to place themselves between Tony and Shuri, spears pointed and at the ready while T'Challa had tried to talk down his sister. The other Avengers spoke at once, trying to diffuse the situation from escalating but also standing between Tony and the weapons aimed at him.

In the confusion of raised voices Tony had lifted his hands, the remnants of the suit retracting into the glowing piece on his chest, and he'd stepped back to show he meant no harm. Steve and James had both come to his defense, Steve placing himself in front of Tony to act as a shield against the elite squad while James had maneuvered before Shuri, joining her brother in talking her down but also placing his hands right at the mouths of the gauntlets.

It was the small uneasy call of 'Dad' that had frozen the room, silence settling over those gathered. The entire collection of adults had looked over to the opened doors of the room where Jamie had stood with Stephanie and Alec, holding her siblings' hands and eyes locked on James before finding Wanda, calling out a wary 'Mom' as the four year old had no doubt sensed the energy in the room.

Both her and James had bit out Pietro's name, her partner just a few seconds ahead of her, and the trio of children had disappeared in an instant. The silence stretched with Tony's wide eyes jumping back and forth between Wanda and James, his mind no doubt racing from the revelation, piecing together everything from the beginning. At that point the teenager, Peter, had whispered in surprise about the Scarlet Witch and Winter Soldier having kids together. The young man's words had broken the stalemate and Tony, seeming perplexed, had excused himself with his protégé nervously muttering his goodbyes and scampering after the inventor.

The pair, along with Rhodey and Vision, had left soon after, no doubt to deal with the persistent Ross and his Accords. Which was a topic that had the former Avengers tense and wary.

"Yeah, they're all getting to know each other." James replied, breaking through Wanda's thoughts. He traced patterns on the back of her hand. "Is it still bothering you?"

She twitched at his words. After the battle with Thanos, before his people arrived, Thor had finally had a moment to process all he had experienced, all he had lost. The anger, despair, grief, all that pain had seeped out of him constantly. To the point that Wanda couldn't be within a mile of the Asgardian without collapsing into a sobbing hysterical mess. After the refugees' arrival it had lessened and Wanda had been able to function fairly normally, able to be in the same room as Thor.

And then the Guardians had shown up. The human hybrid of the group Peter Quill, or Star-Lord as he was quoted being his outlaw name, hid his pain well but not enough for Wanda to ignore. It was worse when the man thought he was by himself. Peter kept his emotions in check when he was around people, especially his crew as the woman with the antennas, Mantis, was able to read emotions by touch. He didn't want to risk a brush-by that would have her sharing in his agony.

Wanda could understand that. However it didn't help her when she drew near. The two men made it difficult and Wanda avoided them at all cost, causing them to think she didn't like them. James had run interference and explained the situation. Both men had apologized and tried to keep themselves in check. It helped some.

"It's light, not enough to effect me." Wanda reported, clasping their hands together.

James gave a hum, falling silent for a second. "So it does help?"

He was talking about the infinity stones housed in Shuri's lab beneath their feet. That was something they had noticed. The stones' presence helped to shield some of the emotions of the others. Wanda was sure it was because of her connection to an infinity stone, the similar energies that helped her gain a sense of peace from everyone's pain when she was in close proximity to the sister gems. At the moment the genius teen was studying the gauntlet to figure out a way to safely dislodge the stones.

"Yeah, I think so. I just don't know why."

And she didn't know. All they knew was that there was a sense of calm when she was near the stones. What he didn't know, what she hadn't told him, was the energy she felt from the orange one, the Soul Stone. How it pulsed and thrummed, its siblings reacting to it. How sometimes she fell into a near trance from it, how she'd seen the child and man every time she dug too deep. How they beckoned her, urging her to take hold of the stone.

And how she wasn't sure she would be able to resist for long.

* * *

**See, not really too happy with how this chapter came out but I gotta push through it to tell the rest of the story. Also I think this would technically be considered part four A? The Endgame version would be four B I suppose. Let me know what you think. Peace out. -Mez**


	2. Chapter 2

**Man this took forever. So sorry. I had the second chapter of Lighthouse done awhile ago but I want to update this two fics at the same time. Why? Not sure but I just do. Seems right to do it that way. So bold and with the squiggly line ~ is Wakandan. Just so we're clear. Also, you guys see the Black Widow trailer yet? So excited! I'm already thing about what the mid and end credit scenes could be. Anywho, let me know what you guys think of this chapter? Thank you to AneChinazzo, Darthelwig, Rom_NaI, and three guests! *WARNING: mentions of suicide***

* * *

**~"How is she?"~**

Okoye's question had him pausing, thinking about the last several days. Thor had kept his grief hidden well but later in the night, after the battle, he must have finally let that pain out because Wanda had also become distraught and started sobbing. Though Thor had been in a different part of the palace Wanda had been able to pick up on his feelings.

The next day Bucky had gotten up early to talk to Thor, letting him know that Wanda, sensing the Asgardian's grief, would probably try to avoid him and to not take it personally. Thor had tried to apologize but the brunette super soldier had waved it away, letting the other man know it was okay to be in pain, especially with everything that had happened to him.

Luckily the arrival of his people helped with some of that grief, though according to Wanda, the pain was still there, festering. Bucky was cautious about how that would manifest in the future.

But what reprieve she had gotten from the recovered refugees evaporated when the Guardians made landfall. Four of the remaining members were grieving the lost of their friend and sister while the fifth, Peter Quill, was grieving a different kind of pain.

A pain that was felt by Wanda and made worse when she thought of the situation years ago, when he had been hunted for the UN bombing. How she could have lost him back then. Or even now as they waited on word from Stark and Colonel Rhodes about what the Accords had to say in regards to their stunt to save the universe.

**~"The others don't bother her as much, especially since we moved back home."~**

After Peter and his crew showed up Bucky had gently suggested to Wanda that they go back to their round house, as a reprieve from the emotions. They would and could still come back to the palace if need be but for her sake, he'd feel better if they distanced themselves. Just until Thor and Peter were able to process their grief without having it affect her. She'd agreed.

However with Pietro, he'd simply asked if the speedster wanted to head back with them. The male Sokovian had elected to hang around the palace, reacquainting with the others. Bucky was pretty sure that decision also had something to do with Nceba, the Dora Milaje he'd seen Pietro chatting up in the recent months.

**~"And her visions?"~**

Bucky frowned. Wanda hadn't outright said anything to him but he knew the signs of when she used her scarlet to _see_ things others couldn't. Whether she closed her eyes or not she always had little twitches, the pulling of her lips or slight furrowing of her eyebrows. When she did have her eyes open, they always glazed over and she would fall into a sort of trance. He was sure she thought he hadn't noticed but he knew her.

They had started after the battle, later that evening when everyone had gathered in Shuri's lab to discuss what to do with the gauntlet. During the meeting, as everyone talked, Bucky had noticed Wanda's attention fixate on the stones embedded in the metal glove. He knew her abilities had somehow been granted or possibly unlocked by the mind stone and had a sort of link to that particular gem but instead she'd seemed captivated by the faintly glowing orange one.

That night Bucky had been woken up by Wanda's twitching form next to him. Because of their shared pasts, waking to the thrashing of the other wasn't uncommon and both had become sensitive to movement when they slept side-by-side. This sensitivity had been honed so sharply that the slightest jar triggered them into consciousness.

And so he had woken up to Wanda's twitching, her mumblings and frowning. As usual he'd gone to gently rub at her back using his metal arm, the arm least likely to get damaged, and suddenly he'd seen things.

The ripples of water beneath his feet. Everything around him empty and seemingly to go on and on. Flashes of a jade-skinned little girl in an elaborate dress. More flashes of the same girl only she was standing next to a tall blonde man just beyond a beautiful pillared archway. And all of it tinted in a burnt sienna-like hue.

That had been the only one he'd seen but he saw little glimpses of more trance-like behavior from her, both at home and at the palace. Something they had discovered during their time visiting the others in the capital was that, while he was sure the soul stone was the cause of the strange dreams and visions, Wanda was able to block out Thor and Peter easier when she was close to the gauntlet.

They had taken to spending time in the infirmary as it was only a couple stories about Shuri's lab, sitting and gazing out the large windows when things got too much, relying on the dampening effect the stones had to Wanda's empathic abilities.

**~"Except for that first night I haven't seen anything but she'll slip into her trances here and there."~**

Okoye nodded, before taking a swipe at him and switching to jabbing her spear at his torso. They were in the Dora Milaje's training room, a place Wanda and himself knew well, blowing off some restlessness. He dodged just as quick, slipping a vibranium knife from the sheath on his belt and pressed forward, the two weapons bouncing and sparking off each other as the pair parried back and forth.

**~"What of the two people you saw the one time? Do you know who they could be?"~**

Okoye hardly sounded out of breath as they chased each other around, trying to take advantage of Bucky's human appendage. Thanks to Hydra's bastardized serum, he was more than just a metal arm and he sent a blow her way with his right fist, the General choosing to fall to the floor to dodge, followed by a tuck-and-roll then springing right back up and slashing the spear at him once more.

**~"Nothing confirmed. But by the Guardians descriptions, the little girl might be **Gamora**. Same colored skin and hair. The age is different but considering she was dragged off by **Thanos** to go get a mystical rock called the soul stone and didn't come back? Chances are it's her. I just don't know who the man is."~**

Finally Bucky feigned right, ducked down, and threw Okoye to the floor, looming over her with his knife a few centimeters from her neck. He also noticed the tip of her spear's blade pressed against his chest and angled in a way that would slip between his ribs and enter his heart just enough for a fatal blow.

She smirked up at him. **~"You missed the spear."~**

He had. In his take down, he'd completely forgotten the collapsible feature of her weapon, changing it from a spear to a sizable dagger. Rookie mistake that would have been his last had this exercise been real. He gave a huff as he helped her up. "Damn it."

She laughed at him, switching to English. "Do not be upset White Wolf. We all slow down in our old age."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, yeah real funny."

He was just putting his knife away when Okoye grew quiet for a second before speaking again.

**~"You have a visitor."~**

He followed her line of sight over his shoulder to the blonde Russian walking through the doorway. He let out a sigh. That was something he also needed to deal with. Okoye nodded at him, motioning to leave but she paused and turned back. With a smirk she crosses her arms quickly in the traditional Wakandan salute then spun back and walked off before he could protest.

**~"You know how I feel about that."~** He called to her but she ignored him, giving Natasha a nod and disappearing out the door.

The blonde had a puzzled look on her face, stopping a few feet away and pointing behind her in Okoye's direction. "She's not the first person to do that to you or Wanda. I apologize if it's invasive but why?"

"It's not invasive or anything. It's not even a big deal. After nearly half a year in Wakanda Shuri performed something she called a 'friendship bonding ceremony.' It was actually more along the lines of adoption. Very traditional, very absolute. She bonded me, Wanda, and the kids to her, making us her family regardless of the lack of blood. When Ramonda and T'Challa found out, instead of berating her, they repeated the same ceremony."

Natasha looked speechless for a second, her eyes slightly wide at the news. "So…becoming a prince of Wakanda, thus having a degree of diplomatic immunity which would keep you, Wanda, and the kids out of Ross' hands, is no _big deal_?"

Bucky paused. "Well, when you say it like that."

The Russian gave a huff, shaking her head at his words. She seemed to think for a second, giving a firm nod. "It would explain why the guards and Dora Milaje treat you and Wanda the way that they do. The crossing of arms, the looks and nods when someone wants to talk to you alone. The fact that there's always at least two Dora Milaje's following the kids around."

Bucky nodded. "Apparently in the beginning of our stay Jamie had a bit of a melt down when she heard about Ross hunting for me and the ex-Avengers. She ran off to vent to Shuri, because she figured the princess was a genius like Tony and could fix anything, and that's when Shuri came up with the ceremony."

Natasha nodded. "There'd be quite the fight if he came looking. Especially with how Shuri reacted with Tony earlier."

There was a lull in conversation and Bucky could feel the awkwardness building between them. He wasn't even sure how to start this talk. Well here went nothing.

"Do…do you remember the airport? The Avengers split and facing each other?"

Natasha frowned. "I don't like to think about it but yeah. What of it?"

Bucky shifted his shoulders. "That was the first time I had met you."

Her head tilted. "That you remember?"

Bucky shook his head. "No, nearly all of my memories are back. It's really anything violent from my time with Hydra that's gone. Or more blocked I guess."

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "So you remember non-violent memories during your time with Hydra?" She waited until he nodded to continue. "So you should…remember. From before the airport."

It seemed awkward for Natasha to talk about. For Bucky it was more horrifying those two years ago when, after deciding to pursue Wanda romantically, Sully had told him about the past interactions with Natasha. And Bucky could tell the Russian was trying to avoid saying it out loud, probably due to his relationship with Wanda and her friendship with the young mother.

"You're talking about what happened between me and you in the Red Room those years ago?"

She frowned and he knew it was because of the nonchalant tone of his voice. That companionship had meant something to the then redhead and he was sure hearing him talk about it so indifferently affected her.

He saw the mask slip on, no doubt in response to his words. Eyes blank the blonde barely moved her lips as she spoke. "Yes."

He nodded, thinking of how to explain what had really happened. Maybe he'd go with Wanda's way and just show her like the Sokovian had shown her brother what really happened between them during their time with Hydra. Bucky closed his eyes, searching out the always watching presence in the back of his mind.

_~"Sully? A little help."~_ A light-headed rush took over and Bucky felt like he was floating, sitting below the surface just enough to be able to hear the outside conversation.

…"What-who are you?"

"According to some, Sully. To everyone else, _Zimniy Soldát_."

… "You're the Winter Soldier."

"Yes."

"But, I thought the princess got rid of the programming. Got rid of…"

"Me?…No, what they did was get rid of the conditioning around the words but me? Doesn't work that way. I wasn't created by them."

"So who did?"

"You have to understand, I wasn't the only one in here."

…"I don't understand. There are more…soldiers in Barnes' head?"

"_Were_ in his head. Less soldier, more alter. Including me, there were four of us. Four personalities."

Natasha was quiet and Bucky no doubt knew she was putting two and two together.

…"You're saying Barnes developed Multiple Personality Disorder because of his time with Hydra and you happened to be one of four personalities he created to protect his mind."

"Apparently it's called Dissociative Identity Disorder now but yes. Diagnosed by T'Challa's own medical team no less. After Hydra's fall Barnes went to ground and from then on until Bucharest, the other three gradually disappeared. I'm the only one left."

"Why?"

"Because I was created to protect. Barnes himself, the other alters even. Now my main directive includes Wanda and the kids. As long as there's a threat I'll be around. Probably for good."

"So, the Red Room. That wasn't Barnes but one of the others?"

_~"Sully, let me come back."~_

…"Hold on, Barnes wants to talk now."

The switch was seamless and all of Bucky's senses dialed up until he was back, still standing up right in the training room. The blonde spy was studying him intensely, no doubt to catch every little nuance that came with the switch but also the differences in body language once the exchange settled. She also had her arms crossed over her chest, usually an indication of uncertainty and defensiveness.

"The answer to your question? Yeah, it was one of the others. His name was Vinny, around mid twenties. By the time you two met, I'd been gone for a long time already, at least thirty years."

Natasha nodded. "So you had no idea what was going on? What-What me and Vinny were doing?"

He shook his head. "No, Sully had me buried pretty deep. Just a lot of emptiness. I didn't find out until a few years ago, after Gemany."

She shifted in place, arms tightening and her face a shade paler. "I'm sorry. For what happened. I should neve-"

"Forget it." Bucky cut her off. "There's nothing to forgive. It wasn't your fault. If anything the blame falls on Vinny. Granted he's not around any more but Sully gave him hell when he found out. But I do know, from what Sully shared with me a couple years ago, was that even though it ended badly, those years seemed to help you. To get a piece of yourself back from them."

Natasha was staring at the floor in thought but he did see the faint half smile. He knew what that was like. Wanda and Pietro did too. To fight for something that was just theirs, nothing to do with Hydra or the Red Room. He likened it to getting his mind, his soul, back after they'd tried so hard to destroy it.

"Why did Sully bury you?"

He glanced up, seeing her staring curiously. "Which time?"

"Well, you said you were gone, I'm assuming mentally, for roughly thirty years by the time me and…Vinny happened. What happened?"

Bucky paused. "It wasn't Sully at first. In the beginning Vinny tried to help, distracting me, hiding me away. But then they upped the torture and he couldn't block them anymore. He wasn't strong enough. That's when Ada was created. She could bury me for hours, even days at a time. But even then, after years and years of pain, torture just building and building, it became too much for even her. And that's when Sully was created. What they called a success was an alter that could, would, and did everything they asked, to protect all of us, not just me."

"His training went on for a couple years, controlled scenarios where they brought the victims to him in whatever bunker they had us at the time. Torture this lady, kill that man. Over and over, until they decided to do a mission to see how he would do away from Hydra, on the outside in field conditions. Go out and find this man, kill him, leave no witnesses. Apparently it didn't take Sully long to find the guy, he was at his home in Wales somewhere, and he did it. Killed him, killed the three people he was with. A successful mission. But it was more than that. It was a test, with completely different targets."

It didn't take Natasha to figure it out. "The other people he was with? His family?"

Bucky nodded, thinking back on that night. "I managed to wake up, breaking the hold Sully had over me. When I saw their bodies it's like Sully's intel on them flooded through me. The wife was a brunette, wore her hair in victory rolls, loved red lipstick, and had a British accent. The girl…the girl was about fourteen, hair giving off a light curl and photos of her showed a huge smile with visible dimples. Just like my sisters. And the son..." At this part Bucky stopped, his mind blanking out as Sully stepped in.

_~"Stop. Let go."~_

He let the alter take over, just enough to push back the visuals that sprang up in his mind. Natasha seemed to understand what he was trying to say.

"He looked like Steve, right? Probably from before the serum."

The super soldier let out a ragged breath, nodding tightly. "Right down to the floppy blonde hair, pneumonia, and cornstalk figure. I…I lost it. Started freaking out, yellin' and cryin'. I didn't notice the gun in my hand until I went to pull at my hair and it's like everything went away, my vision completely taken by the handgun. The others were just background noise, everyone shouting at me because all I could think about was the pain I had caused, the lives I'd taken even though it'd been Sully who pulled the trigger."

Bucky paused, a shiver running down his spine, but he continued. "It wasn't just the pain and grief though. It was the justice and sweet relief a bullet could grant me. I only managed to lift the gun a few inches before Sully took over, completely shutting me down and burying me so deep I would never have woken up. He knew that if given the chance, if I woke up even for a second, I'd try to take my own life. To repay the world for the bad I'd caused."

Bucky used the silence from Natasha to get himself under control. He didn't need Wanda sensing his emotional turmoil and freaking out.

Finally the blonde spy spoke. "So you'd been stuck in your head all that time? Right up until D.C?"

Bucky tilted his head in consideration. "Not necessarily. It was easier to come back after D.C. but only because I'd woken up for the second time in who knows how long a few weeks before that."

He watched Natasha's eyebrows furrow in calculation, knowing she'd make the connection. She nodded when it come to her. "You woke up when you met Wanda."

"Yeah." Bucky answered. "I had actually just come from Sokovia before the Pierce-Fury thing."

Natasha shook her head suddenly, a disbelieving chuckle coming from her. "I can't believe I didn't figure out you were Jamie's dad until she walked into that room a few days ago. I'm getting rusty."

"If it makes you feel any better Steve, who I've known since I was thirteen, had no idea until he saw me and Jamie together a day after Siberia."

She gave a happy hum. "It does actually. Something to hold over him. Clint too. I can't wait to tell-"

Her sentence was cut off when his kimoyo beads started flashing and blaring. Not good. He quickly flicked a bead out of alignment into his palm and Shuri appeared, panicked.

**~"Brother! It's **Wanda**, there's something wrong with her. She's just taken the gauntlet from my lab and heading for the air field!"~**

As soon as Bucky had heard Wanda's name he'd run off, and at the next intersection of hallway, he turned a different corner, speeding past a cluster of running King's Guard and Dora Milaje, no doubt heading to the same place he was going. **~"Do you know what happened?"~**

**~"Not completely. Her and the blue woman, **Nebula **were in my lab, just talking when the soul stone reached out and seemed to grab a hold of Wanda. It only lasted a few seconds but once it let go Wanda broke the security field around the glove and ran off with it, the blue woman with her."~**

Bucky flew past the doors of the palace, vaguely aware of Natasha and the others following behind him, and was immediately assaulted by high winds as the Guardian's ship slowly rose in the air. With his enhanced sight he could see Nebula and what looked like the tips of Rocket's ears buckled into the pilot seats but behind them, also strapped in, was Pietro and the mother of his children.

_"Wanda, what are you doing?"_

He watched as she leaned forward in her seat, looking down at him. _"I love you James. Take care of the children. I'll be back as soon as I can."_

Bucky clenched his teeth in frustration. _"Stop, Wanda. What happened? What did the soul stone do to you?"_

_"Nothing James. But I think it can fix things. Help us."_ Wanda's eye line shifted to something behind him. _"It can help them."_

He followed her stare and saw that the rest of the Guardians and Avengers had arrived. As soon as he saw Thor and Peter Quill he knew. He knew what she was planning. An especially violent gale of wind paired with a loud roar drew his attention and he turned back with only enough time for a firm nod from Pietro and small wave from Wanda before the large craft tilted back and shot upward, quickly disappearing from sight.

* * *

**I just want everyone to be happy. This fic is gonna be much harder than Lighthouse. This is completely AU while the other is basically a retelling of Endgame. Lord give me strength. See everyone later! Peace out. -Mez**


	3. Chapter 3

**Compared to chapter three of Lighthouse, this one is much smaller. Oh well, kinda just wanted to get this out of the way. Thank you to doctorserendipity for the kudo! Mwa! Now let us continue.**

* * *

"What the Hell just happened?" Peter Quill was naturally upset, hands thrown up in the air. "Where are they going with my ship?!"

"Bucky?" He turned at his name, the rest of the rogue Avengers watching him. They knew if anyone could make sense of what Wanda had done it was him. Steve took a step forward. "She say anything?"

Bucky fidgeted, not liking how everyone's eyes were now on him. He caught Okoye's eye, the only other one who knew about Wanda and the stones, and got a subtle nod from the General.

He let out a breath. "Wanda's…she's been having a rough time. Some of us are hurting and as much as those people try to hide it, she can still sense it. It's why we moved back home. But when she's here, she has a way of blocking it."

"The stones." This came from Shuri, her eyes lighting up. "She has been visiting the gauntlet or staying on the floor directly above or below my lab."

"Yeah, their energies are powerful enough that they dull everyone's thoughts or emotions. Makes it easier on her."

"That still doesn't explain why she took the thing and left." This came from Sam and he got a few nods for his comment.

"On my ship by the way." Quill snarked in the background.

Everyone seemed to ignore him, Natasha going so far as to talk over his words, her voice louder to drown him out. "How do we know the stones themselves aren't controlling her?"

"I don't think that they are. I-"

"Can you guarantee that?" This came from the apparent Sorcerer Supreme, his expression tense enough that Bucky felt Sully stirring to life. The man had been staying in Wakanda, waiting for Shuri to extract the time stone so he could leave. "She took off with an artifact of immense power that has the possibility of shattering existence as we know it. I need something more than you think."

"No she's not being controlled." Bucky growled, stepping toward the man, only Steve and Sam's hands stopping him after two steps.

Strange only hummed. "That's not good enough." He walked off, heading back inside.

Bucky brushed off the hands holding him, eyes trained on the man until he disappeared inside. "Fucking pompous asshole."

"White Wolf." Okoye stepped forward, drawing everyone's eyes as she spoke. "You must tell them."

"Bucky?"

He shifted his shoulders, aware that the others were starting to get wary. "I wasn't lying when I said she wasn't controlled but…there does seem to be something going on. Especially with the soul stone."

Quill stepped forward, face grim with Drax and Mantis at his back. "What about the soul stone?"

"Wanda, she's been seeing things." Bucky ran a hand through his hair. "Visions I think, during the day, but also dreams. I've seen one of them."

"What does that have to do with the stone? How do you know it has anything to do with the stone?" Quill was getting worked up, nearly stepping into Bucky's face before Thor moved between them. The brunet choose to ignore the invasion of his space, considering the conversation and what it meant.

"Barnes man, what did you see?"

"Some place, all in an orange haziness," The brunet answered Sam, in turn answering the others' unspoken questions. "I think the floor was actually made of water but you could walk on it. Some big archway, gate thing, real fancy. That was the only structure there, nothing else but emptiness. For miles and miles. There were a couple people there though, standing on the other side of the gate. Some guy I've never seen before, about Steve's height, blond hair. He seemed important."

Bucky paused, flicking eyes to the Guardians. A glance Quill noticed. The super soldier knew he might, considering what the stone had taken from him. He saw the human hybrid's breathing pick up.

"Who else?" Drax and Mantis drew closer to their leader, sensing something was happening. Bucky could see Quill's eyes shine a bit more, his voice giving off the slightest crack. "You said people. Who else was there? Who else?!"

Bucky finally turned to face him, knowing he needed to be honest with the man. After all, this was his girl he was talking about. "Behind the guy was someone else. He was either protecting them or guarding them, not sure which. A girl, maybe six or seven. With the orange haze it was hard to tell her clothes and hair. They just looked dark but there is one thing I know for sure. One thing that I could make out clearly. And that was her skin color."

Quill looked like he was gonna lose it. Bucky could see the tiny trembles working through the man, his jaw clenching. Behind him Drax kept flexing his fists, his muscles tensing with anticipation. The woman, Mantis, had her fingers tangled together and bottom lip wobbling.

"What color?" Everyone was silent, allowing Peter's question to echo loudly through the air. "What color?!" A single tear fell down Quill's cheek.

"Green. Her skin was green." Just like that Bucky watched the hybrid crumple to his knees, Drax moving forward to catch the man and Mantis giving off whimpering sounds.

"You think Gamora is trapped in the soul stone? That maybe she was reaching out and Wanda managed to catch it somehow?" Shuri was poking at her kimoyo beads, bringing up what looked like footage from her lab.

"Maybe but I think it's more than that. She told me the stones were gonna help. Help _them_." Bucky glanced at Quill who had regained his footing but also slid his eyes over to Thor, meeting the god's gaze.

The Asgardian seemed to catch on because suddenly Bucky's upper arms were grabbed in a vice-like grip. "What do you mean by that Barnes? What does she plan to do?"

He could feel Sully rushing forward but he pressed him back gently. Looking at the larger man Bucky could see the hope building and while he knew it was wrong to feed that hope, he also couldn't lie to Thor either. Not about the man's family. "I think she's planning to try and fix what Thanos did. Bring the people he killed back."

**~~~Ascension~~~**

"This is probably a really bad idea."

"Didn't stop you from coming with me."

Pietro glanced sharply at her from his seat. "Of course I would come with you. James would kill me otherwise."

Wanda smiled at her brother, settling back against the chair. In all honesty, she wasn't really sure what she was doing. All she knew was that when the soul stone had reached out to her in Shuri's lab, encasing her in its amber hold, she'd been bombarded with visions. Important visions.

A lone giant with cast iron hands kneeling and sobbing amongst the bodies of his people.

The inside of what might be a burning ship, blue flames licking the walls with bodies of all ages littering the floor and in the center one form, dressed in leathers with pale skin, dark hair, and blood shot eyes.

A city scene saturated in purple, people screaming and running as destruction unfolded around them.

Red like her scarlet, the shouts and screams of many in the background with a white-haired man bleeding out on the floor.

And finally, standing on the edge of a cliff, the blond man from her earlier visions stood, looking down. Once she reached the edge and peered over herself she seemed to move locations, now standing at the foot of the drop staring at the broken jade-toned woman before her. Who suddenly snapped her eyes open and whispered, "Save us."

Once released Wanda had only a moment to orientate herself before she leapt into action, breaking through Shuri's security barrier and snatching up the gauntlet. A quick mental call to Pietro and an explanation for Nebula had them both rushing to help, Nebula steering the trio to Quill's docked ship in front of the palace.

Poor Rocket and Groot weren't sure what to do with them when they boarded but all Nebula had to say was they were gonna get Gamora back and suddenly they were strapped in and readying for take off.

Having to leave James was difficult but she knew this needed to be done. And he would watch out for the children.

"So where do we pick up Gamora?"

Rocket's voice snapped her back into reality. "Not yet."

The small mammal turned back to glare at her. "What do you mean not yet?"

"The visions were all different, all in different colors. Gamora was my last vision and she said to save us. I think we need to go in the order the visions were shown to me,"

"I am Goot."

Raccoon pointed to the talking tree. "Kid's right, that's bulls-"

"Where first?" Nebula asked, growling at Rocket when he tried to protest. "The quicker we get through each vision, the quicker we get my sister."

"It was dark but there were bodies everywhere, the bodies of giants. There was only one left and he was crying, his hands were made of some kind of metal or rock an-"

"Nidavellir."

They turned to Rocket, who was starting to tap out something on his control console. "It's where Thanos got his gauntlet in the first place and where the Pirate Angel got his big axe from. Thanos said he'd spare all the dwarves if their leader, Eitri, made him the gauntlet. He made it but no surprise Thanos killed 'em anyways. Then he did something to Eitri's hands, made 'em metal. That's what you're seeing."

The blue-toned woman nodded at the Sokovian mother. "So we go to Nidavellir."

Wanda felt the sudden surge of energy behind them and she was up along with an armed Nebula, scarlet swirling around her hands as the sparking ring disappeared and Strange stood firm, eyes narrowed.

"No, you'll be turning the ship around."

"Ain't nobody gonna tell me what to do." Rocket snarked from his seat, pushing at more buttons and ignoring the commotion in the back.

Wanda inched her way forward, managing to stand just in front of the gauntlet. "We can't do that. There are people's lives at stake. It needs to be done."

Strange drew closer and Wanda could feel her brother and Nebula match his movements. "I can't let you, Miss Maximoff. As Sorcerer Supreme it is my job to protect the time stone and the very fabric of existence. You gallivanting around with such a powerful object is a danger to said existence. You want to fly around in your space ship, fine, but you do it without the glove."

A whip of shimmering golden energy materialized and wrapped around the gauntlet but not before Wanda's scarlet encased the metal first.

Wanda gasped as her vision whitened out and she suddenly found herself back in the orange empty, nothing as far as the eye could see. A sound from behind had her spinning in place, just to see the large blond man from before. This time his eyes were burning a bright gold and he reached out quickly, touching her shoulder.

Everything dimmed and she felt herself stilling, her body loose as she floated.

"Calm yourself Stone Keeper. There is work yet to be done."

The words were in her voice but atonal and reverberating with a deeper timbre. Yet Wanda was too dulled to question it.

"What'd you do to Wanda?"

She twitched at this voice. Pietro. It was him but he sounded far way, muffled.

"Don't fret Nephew, she is well and I will return her to you. But I have need to talk to Strange."

"Depending on who you are we'll talk. But considering the glowing orange I'm assuming you're the soul stone, albeit sentient."

"We all are in some ways. It's how I know of my Niece and Nephew along with Mind's Stone Keeper. It is how I know of you Stephen Strange. As I knew the Sorcerer before you and the Sorcerer before her. So on and so forth. My siblings and I are connected in some ways. Enough that I know what your plan here is but it must wait. Like I said, there is much work to be done. Damage to be reversed."

"Why is that, by the way? I mean you caused all that destruction in the first place."

"Rocket, shut up."

"The one who used us, the Titan, caused that destruction. We were merely used as his playthings. He spoke of balance, such blasphemy. He sowed chaos and now I must fix what he has done, regain the proper balance. Although with you here Stone Keeper, it may go swifter."

"And why is that? What would you have me do?"

"To use the time stone of course. My Sister can be finicky but she seems quite taken with you. When it is time, you are to wield her. Once the deed is done, it will be my Niece and I's opportunity. But we waste precious moments. Set a course for the Grieving King. And dear Nephew, as promised, I give back your sister."

Wanda let out a gasp, her senses flaring as she fell for only a second before being caught.

"Here Wanda." Pietro guided her to her chair, strapping her in as she panted, turning to take in everyone's expressions. Rocket nodded at her, typing a couple keys before letting everyone know they were coming up on the jump point, Groot next to him giving her a little wave. Once she caught Nebula's eye the woman gave her a firm nod, setting in her own chair. Pietro was already strapped in and he gave a quick squeeze to her hand in support. As for Strange…

"Alright Miss Maximoff," the older man muttered, settling at her other side, pulling on the belts to secure himself. "It seems I've been out voted. We'll go with your plan."

"Glad you've seen reason but if you'll be tagging along, at least stop with the 'Miss Maximoff' nonsense."

"Wanda then."

"Approaching jump!"

She scoffed. "Hardly. We're not quite friends yet."

"3!"

"Then what?"

"2!"

"It's Mrs. Barnes to you."

"1!"

* * *

**Didn't really like that ending but I needed to match the other chapter in Lighthouse. Also needed to get this out of the way so we can keep going. Let me know what you guys think. Peace out. -Mez**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm kinda surprised I finished a chapter for this fic before Lighthouse. Usually it's the other way around. Thank you to the lone guest who gave a kudo. Much appreciated** **. Let's continue on shall we?**

* * *

It was strange to think that in this situation Rocket and Groot were the diplomatic ones. But, Wanda supposed, it couldn't be helped. Eitri had gone through a traumatic event and having a strange aircraft filled with strangers show up unexpectedly certainly hadn't helped.

He'd immediately attacked, Wanda and Strange both conjuring shields to keep him from killing any of the group. Then Rocket had stepped forward and managed to defuse the situation, letting the giant know what had happened since the last time they had seen each other.

"You are the one who killed the Titan?" Eitri's voice echoed amongst in the empty walkways, gazing down at Wanda.

She shook her head, her old insecurities coming back. "No, I wasn't alone. We all defeated him."

"I am Groot."

Rocket pointed at his teenage companion. "Kid's right. That was hardly a team effort. I was there, none of us laid a finger on him."

"Steve fought him, he even held back the gauntlet."

Rocket scoffed. "Lucky shots and he held on for what, five or six seconds, maybe seven. You, Missy Magic Hands, held him back and kept him from using the stones with one hand while you destroyed an infinity stone with the other!"

"Truly?"

Wanda could feel Pietro near bursting with pride beside her but she gaped for a few seconds at Eitri's awe, her face growing warm with embarrassment as Rocket tried to explain her scarlet to the large man. "I may have helped but Okoye was the one-"

Rocket waved her words away, speaking over her. "Nope, that won't work either. Anyone could'a killed him at that point. A freaking baby Terran could'a killed him. But you were the one that put the whammy on him. You completely shut him down and left him ripe for the killing. Believe me sister, we won because of you."

Eitri suddenly stepped forward, kneeling in front of Wanda. "Lady Wanda, you and the warriors of Midgard have my eternal gratitude for avenging my people. You may request anything of me and I shall endeavor to make it true."

"I admit there are reasons we're here, Eitri." Strange stepped forward, speaking for the first time. He waved an arm toward the ship. "We've brought Thanos' gauntlet with us. We believe we can remove the stones but we don't have any kind of containment for them once removed. Would you be willing to construct something powerful enough to do the job?"

Wanda watched as Eitri went pale at the mention of the gauntlet but now she witnessed the glint of determination flare in his eyes as he stood to his full height. "I will do it but not as a request but as my duty, my debt to the realms and the universe." He twitched, looking down at his encased fists. "I already have one receptacle but the others will take some time."

"I may have a way around that. If you'll excuse me." Strange turned and created a portal, disappearing through into what looked like the ship.

"He keeps doing that, he's going to get flabby." Pietro snarked from beside her, Rocket and Groot agreeing. Another golden portal spun into existence, the caped doctor returning with a bundle in his arms. Everyone seemed slightly confuse but Wanda let her lips smile at the vague thoughts she was picking up from the older man. She kept smiling even when the others flinched away as the gauntlet was exposed.

"Relax, there's a reason for this."

Wanda, along with the others, watched as Strange did a complex hand gesture over the time stone and suddenly golden light latched around the gem. Wanda tensed, ready to create a shield if Strange's actions aggravated the gauntlet. With bated breath Strange gave a tug and the emerald orb popped free, suspended delicately in the air.

The necklace hanging around the man's neck, one of Shuri's constructs, opened and the stone was nestled inside, sealing shut.

"Pietro." The covered gauntlet was passed over to her brother for safe keeping and Strange turned to Eitri, beckoning with a quivering hand at the giant. "Your hands Eitri."

The larger man was reasonably apprehensive but with reassuring nods from Wanda and the others he slowly lifted both fists, offering them to the other man.

The Sokovian mother watched as the Doctor did another complex hand gesture, the necklace opening on its own to reveal a now glowing time stone. He did another tight turning of his hands which conjured glowing dials of green with unknown ruins. Next, he did a sweeping motion toward his right hand, the circles now moving up from his hand to his forearm. Finally he lifted the enchanted limb to Eitri's imprisoned fists and slowly spun his wrist.

Wanda let out a quiet gasp. Pietro and Rocket were more vocal about their surprise, Pietro cursing in Sokovian while Rocket let out a "Holy shit!"

The dull shine of the metal grew brighter, newer, and then Eitri let out a painful shout, his hands shaking in agony as they glowed a hot-orange, the quick scent of charred flesh curling Wanda's nose. But then it was over and Strange released his spell, the necklace sealing shut.

Nobody spoke, just watched as Eitri lifted trembling, whole hands, for inspection, moving his fingers to authenticate their return. "Oh my…"

Wanda felt her eyes mist when the dwarf looked up at them, his chin wobbling with emotion as he professed an emotional thank you to Strange but it was the slight twinkling in the corner of her eye that caught her attention.

Pietro was talking with the others, holding the gauntlet in his arms but he didn't seem to notice the winking glow from the soul stone. The mystic words at the start of their trip echoed in her mind.

She turned slightly to the caped man, keeping an eye on the gem. "Strange."

The talking ended and she felt him step up next to her, the entire group silent as they warily watched the stone give off thrumming pulses of light.

Wanda glanced over at Strange, their eyes meeting for a second before they both turned away, her to the calling gem and him back to the newly healed man.

"Eitri." The doctor started. "If you please, could you take us to your fallen?"

**~~~Ascension~~~**

Ever since Bucky had let it be known what Wanda was attempting to do Thor seemed to have made it his life's mission to help the soldier in anything he might need. A sparring partner, a chef, even a babysitter. He wasn't too upset about that last one. The kids genuinely seemed to like him and Thor was quite happy to spend time with them, even remarking how tiny Jamie had been when he first met her years ago.

Once he'd seen how advanced they were for their age he'd congratulating Bucky on his children and how they would make him proud, which didn't take much if he was honest. Bucky had even let the woman, Brunnhilde, train Jamie a little. His oldest thought it was fun to throw the mocha-skinned woman around with her telekinesis.

Thor had also made a comment about his family being under Asgard's protection for generations to come. It was one thing to hear it from T'Challa but another to hear it from an alien king whose subjects were on par or maybe even on a higher level than a super soldier.

In fact Thor wasn't the only one who was helping Bucky with the kids. Sam took Jamie on quick flights, much to Bucky's chagrin but with his daughter whooping in delight he was hard pressed to stop it. Steve had been commandeered by all three, following him around and clinging to his friend's legs. Shuri took it upon herself to keep them busy with the new toys she'd make, the kids running around outside with the inventions. Even M'Baku and Okoye joined in, chasing the children around in a game Shuri called Zombie, play snarling after them.

He appreciated the help everyone supplied. It distracted his kids but usually right before bed all three would ask when Wanda was coming home. Jamie was more clever about it, waiting until the twins were asleep and they were alone. But she knew what Wanda was trying to do so she was understanding of all that was going on. It didn't mean she wasn't missing her Ma.

So far it was quiet but every moment had a tense atmosphere simmering underneath, mostly because of what had happened toward the end of the first day Wanda had left.

It had been late, the kids already asleep and Bucky had been with the others, just trying to calm down after everything that happened mid-morning, when Steve's flip-phone had wrung.

It'd been Stark and he'd had news for all of them.

"Better get your asses in gear. Ross is reaching out to the UN, trying quietly might I add to amass a task force, intent on going to Wakanda. He knows you're there."

Bucky had had a near heart attack, seconds from packing up the kids and disappearing. Maybe see if Thor would be willing to take him and his family off Earth somewhere. But it hadn't come to that.

T'Challa had immediately told the room at large that they were safe and he would see to their dilemma. Then he'd disappeared out the door, but not before Bucky heard him in Xhosa calling for his legal team. He'd come back half an hour later just as calm but hadn't told them what had happened. But he didn't need to as Stark had called them back the next day, laughing.

"A certain someone sent some very interesting reading material to all the right people. You guys should be safe for now as Ross will be a bit preoccupied, seeing as he's being investigated by a few organizations, my favorite being ICC." Stark had fallen into another bout of hysterical laughter at that point.

Apparently T'Challa had had his legal team send out folders upon folders of information showing what Ross had done in the past, but also the present, to different legal organizations, most importantly to members of the International Criminal Courts. While it was good if Ross got charged and tried, it would highlight Bucky, letting the world know he was still out there somewhere.

So two days later he was sitting with T'Challa, his legal team, and Bucky's doctors. And they were staring at him in disbelief.

"Barnes, no, James," T'Challa intoned. "This is not something to take lightly."

Bucky nodded, hands wringing themselves. This could go so badly for him but he was sure about this. "I don't take this lightly, I have people I care about, people who count on me but this is the only way to start over, have a clean slate."

"You're serious then?" Mr Pityana asked. He was one of the main lawyers T'Challa had called forth when Bucky had first approached him about his plan. His specialty was human rights.

"Yes." Bucky made sure to sit up straight, eyes firm and trained on the men and women in front of him.

Pityana studied him for a second before he seemed satisfied by whatever he saw in Bucky. The suited man turned to T'Challa. "We'll begin immediately."

Bucky let out a breath, standing up as T'Challa did, shaking Pityana's hand. "Thank you."

"You are a brave man. Doctors?" The last part was said to Doctor Mayosi and Doctor Tom, the two that had taken care of him since the beginning. They both gave smiles, Mayosi going so far as to give him a hug before they both left with Pityana.

Once alone T'Challa looked over at him. "No matter what happens, when the time comes, Wakanda will support you, brother."

Bucky smiled. "Thanks. Let's just hope Wanda gets back before the whole thing goes down. And she's in a forgiving mood."

* * *

**Kinda don't like the ending. But what can you do? Tell me what you people think. Talk to you later. Peace out. -Mez**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was happy to have finished this chapter but sad when I went to transfer over the file to my usb and got the two folders mixed up which ended up in me accidentally replacing the new complete chapter with the old file. An old file that wasn't complete and was lacking about a page and a half of work. And then it became apparent that I couldn't recover the old new complete chapter. So I had to retype the ending from memory. Sad moment in my life.**

**Thank you to iamstrangematter for the comment and the two guests who kudo-ed. Wherever you are, I thank you! Onward.**

* * *

"You okay?"

From her spot in the high-backed chair Wanda rolled her head to glance over at her brother. She gave a sluggish nod. "Yes, just…tired." And she was. She hadn't been sure it would work but it had.

Eitri, emboldened by the return of his hands, listened to Strange and herded the group to where the rest of his people laid. Normally the Dwarves would cremate their dead with the star's power but with it having been cold for so long then Eitri not having the full use of his hands he hadn't been able to give his people their proper send off yet. Wanda wondered if that was why her vision of the Dwarves was first.

They'd spent some time laying out the dead in practical rows, Wanda's scarlet gently gliding bodies into position. For a moment the Sokovian had been reminded of the chaos in her home country. Her and Pietro had grown up with bodies of the dead in the street, victims of war and violence. She was no stranger to death.

Once done Strange had levitated himself high into the air, arm lit green in ruins. He'd done a slow, deliberate twist of his hands that had caused a wave of energy to rush over the bodies. In a matter of seconds, days of deterioration had been reversed.

Ashen pallor had shifted to a healthy bronze, grisly wounds disappeared, and singed clothes had been rewoven. But all Strange had been able to do was revert the bodies to before their death. Because so much time had passed between death and reversal, he wasn't able to bring them back to life.

Which was when the soul stone had brightened and winked at the assembled group. Pietro hadn't been completely on board, worried for Wanda, but that hadn't stopped her from reaching for the amber gem.

Except before she could touch it, it had lit up and its glow had latched onto Wanda, encasing her completely. She'd had a brief flash of the same blond man from earlier before she'd passed out.

She had come to in her brother's arms, loud laughing and happy crying surrounding them, Eitri's voice praising Midgard's warriors.

"I just want it known that I'm not happy about this." Pietro huffed next to her, his arms crossed and frown marring his face.

She smirked. "Noted."

"Lady Wanda."

Turning to the voice, the young mother watched as dozens of revived and celebrating Dwarves parted for Eitri as he stepped forward with teary eyes and a large smile. At his side stood a female dwarf that clung to his arm, dark blonde hair braided with a delicate crown on her head.

With Pietro's help she got off the chair, giving a small bow. "King Eitri, Queen Egvanda."

"None of that Dear," Egvanda waved her hand, reaching across and hugging Wanda. "You have earned this family's trust and loyalty. All will know what Midgard's warriors and the Galaxy's Guardians have done for Nidavellir for generations to come. You and your people are always welcomed here."

After being released Wanda muffled her laughter, seeing Pietro suddenly flustered when hugged by the royalty, the tips of his ears slightly red.

"It's true." Eitri intoned, his voice earnest. "What you have done for us, for the realms. It is beyond comprehensible."

Wanda shook her head. "It was nothing. We only did what was right."

Eitri suddenly smiled. It was a welcomed sight from his sorrow when they first arrived. "None the less, something of this magnitude demands a gift." He turned to the red-haired young woman behind him, his daughter if Wanda remembered, carrying a bundle in her arms. "Kindra, if you will."

The teen, standing several feet above them yet willowy in movement, stepped forward, holding the leather wrapped present out to her. With a shy smile, the Sokovian took it, lifting the top cover to reveal smooth crimson metal.

With wide eyes Wanda inspected the construct, handing the wrapping to Pietro as she traced the sharp edges and angles of the cool metal, the shape reminding her of the letter M. She felt drawn to it. "What is it?"

Egvanda beamed. "A headdress made from Uru. Something special we make for those who are gifted with seiðr, magic if you will. It will help train it, hone it, enabling you to do so much more than what you are currently capable of. It seems for your mission, it is most needed."

With some instruction from Egvanda and Kindra Wanda held it close to her hairline, letting her scarlet out to connect with the headpiece. Instantly she let out a gasp, the crown affixing itself to the arch of her face before she let out a giddy laugh.

Bubbling within her, writhing in joy was her scarlet, the energy she had lost during the revival surging back, replenished yet more potent and voracious than before. It was intoxicating, her senses heightened beyond anything she had felt before. She suddenly had many new ideas for this, all of them centered around a certain brunet soldier.

Opening eyes she hadn't known were closed, Wanda was surprised to be hovering high above the crowd of on-lookers, all shouting encouragement and cheering on her display.

Once on solid ground Wanda turned to the trio of royalty with a wide grin. "That was amazing. I haven't felt that powerful yet in complete control before."

Eitri laughed. "You are quite remarkable Lady Wanda. Most magic users have no control at the bonding, lashing out accidentally from the surge of energy. You are already on your way to mastering your seiðr." His smile turned sly. "Pretty soon many suitors will be fumbling over themselves for your attention." He gave her a wink and let out a booming laugh that echoed. Again, another beautiful sight compared to before.

Next to her Pietro grumbled but Wanda ignored him as she gave a teasing huff at Eitri, her chin held high and channeling Tony's sniff of haughtiness. "They have nothing to offer me as my husband is more than enough."

While the Dwarf King laughed at the men's misfortune Egvanda slid over to the Sokovian, her face lighting up in mischief. "Oh, do tell. With your prowess in battle he must be of equal skill. What of him my Dear?"

Wanda's smile turned soft as she thought of James. "We've both been…hurt in the past but we persevered. He's my strength. James…above being a fighter, above anything else, he's a good man, a good husband and father."

"I don't know about that. He's pretty kickass with a knife and gun." Rocket added, walking by with Groot toward the ship.

"Your husband is quite skilled in combat?" Eitri asked. Wanda's nod had him grinning. "Marvelous! One such as yourself could only be matched with an equal."

Egvanda waved dismissively at her husband. "Yes, yes, he's a great fighter. Not what I want to know." She smiled brightly at Wanda. "Father you said? How many children?"

The young mother straighten her shoulders, head held high. "Three. Two girls and a boy."

Eitri laughed. "Three children? And at such a young age? His fertility is commendable! I pity him when the boys come asking to court your daughters."

Next to her Pietro started growling. "Not going to happen."

Eitri patted her brother's shoulder, almost sending the white-haired man forward. "It is a losing battle my friend. Best thing to do is create a task so impossible to beat they will never win the right to court in the first place. Fool-proof."

Egvanda wrapped an arm around Wanda, smirking as the larger woman ducked down to whisper to her. "I hope you'll excuse yet indulge an old woman like myself for a moment Lady Wanda but with three children, I have to ask, _how_ is he my Dear? In bed?"

Instantly the young Sokovian felt her whole face heat up at the direct question, Pietro groaning and walking off, following after their companions.

Even in her embarrassment Egvanda's laugh was so infectious Wanda couldn't help but join her. Since her youth the Sokovian had always had trouble connecting with others, either because her time on the streets had hardened her, made her callous, or her abilities caused people to be apprehensive or frightened of her. But not the Dwarves. They had even encouraged her scarlet, praising her. It was easy to not worry about what they thought of her. If they saw her as a monster.

Wanda thought back on her life with James, from their tentative first kiss to some of the more active nights with her husband. She let some of that feeling of satisfaction turn her shy smile into more of a smirk. "I'm never left wanting."

The Queen let out a laugh. "Excellent my Dear. When you can, you must visit again and bring this family and husband of yours with you."

Wanda nodded. She knew it was time to leave and led the two royalty, their daughter had disappeared, back to the ship. As much as she was enjoying herself they had to go, she knew the next vision would be important, especially to Thor. She _needed_ it to go well.

"Doctor Strange."

The caped man had exited the craft and met them at the bottom of the ramp. "Eitri. Queen Egvanda."

"None of that." The larger woman came forward and lifted the man up in a hug. Wanda grinned at the awkward face he made and the fact that his cape seemed to return the woman's hug. "As I told Lady Wanda, Midgard's warriors and the Galaxy's Guardians are welcomed here anytime."

"You're too kind. But unfortunately we must be going." Strange nodded at the pair before turning back up the ramp where Wanda could see the others waving at the crowd.

"Thank you for the gift, both of you. I'll be sure to let James know about the invite." Wanda gave one last hug to the larger woman, a smile and wave to Eitri, before making her way up the ramp as well.

"Thank you, all of you, for what you have done. We bid you good fortune on your journey." Eitri's words boomed, the other resurrected Dwarves' cheers echoing through the ship.

Wanda gave one last wave as the walkway retracted and the hatch closed, sealing the space craft.

"Where to now Red?" Rocket asked from his chair, flipping switches for the pre-flight.

"Well, the next vision was the inside of a ship. Similar to yours but larger." Wanda settled in her seat next to Pietro. "There was destruction everywhere, blue fire licking at the walls and floor. There were bodies of men, women, and children. There was one person in the middle. Someone very familiar. Loki, Thor's brother."

"Loki?"

Wanda could hear the incredulity from Strange, which is why she glared at him. "He has changed. I've seen Thor's memories. He deserves his second chance."

"I didn't say anything." The older man raised his hands in surrender but she still frowned at the sorcerer.

The Sokovian crossed her arms. "Good, then you will have no problem reviving him along with his people."

Rocket cut off any potential comeback as he shouted, "Alright, kiddies, jump in three, two, one!"

**~~~Ascension~~~**

They didn't immediately go to the wreckage like Wanda thought they would. Instead the raccoon had made a pit stop, getting his hands on a larger ship for the sudden influx of people they would be reviving.

And now Wanda stood in the opened cargo hold, facing open space, as Strange used the time stone to pull back the Asgardians from their open drift. That was something Groot had mentioned and Rocket translated. It had been several days that the bodies had been adrift, there was no guarantee they would get all of them. Wanda was hoping for all of them. At the very least she needed to save Loki. For Thor.

Once the bodies had been brought closer Wanda used her scarlet, now amplified by her Uru headband, to corral the fallen into the cargo hold, close enough where Pietro could take them from her and quickly lay them out on the floor.

Her, Pietro, and Strange were covered in an odd bubble-like film that Rocket had invented. It was meant to keep them safe from the influences of open space. She knew Tony would have a field day with it. But it certainly did it's job and it didn't hinder any of the trio's work.

They were a rough fifty minutes in when a certain body drew close, one she had seen in Thor's thoughts. Wanda held back a gasp as she took a couple steps forward, making sure he was secure in her grasp. She paused before also grabbing the precious item floating near by.

She passed Pietro the other Asgardians but with this particular body she maneuvered personally, guiding him to a spot of his own.

"Wanda." Pietro had just finished with the three others when he stopped next to her, watching how gentle she was with him. "This isn't Loki. Who is he?"

She made sure the large sword lay next to the dreadlocked man. "Someone nearly as important."

Her brother didn't question her, just continued working like she was but Wanda couldn't help that her eyes always trailed away to the man laying feet away.

Heimdall. The all-seeing sentinel of Asgard. The one who had sent Banner to Earth, to warn them of Thanos' coming, who had been slain because of that act. A dear friend to Thor.

It was twenty minutes later when Strange called their attention.

"Oh my God." Wanda muttered once she could make out the features of one of the bodies that drew closer. The leather, the cape, the black hair. In her eagerness her scarlet grew bright and the wave she sent out was large, well beyond what she had been doing before. She didn't care. She just wanted him in the craft.

Like before she let Pietro handle the others while she personally saw to Loki. Gentle as she could she placed him down next to Heimdall, fixing his cape and brushing the hair out of his face.

He looked horrible. The bloody trail down from his eyes had frozen and his neck was misshapen. She could still hear the crack from Thor's nightmares in her head. She was just glad they had found him.

Even as they continued working Wanda couldn't help glance over at the pair. Previously she had checked in on Heimdall every few minutes. Now she watched the pair every few seconds, irrationally worried they'd disappear from her sight. And she would keep worrying until they were both alive and upright.

The cargo doors slammed shut, the light blue film from their bodies dissolved, and Strange stumbled against the wall, panting. "I think we got everyone."

Wanda hoped so. There were close to two hundred people here, maybe more. Thor hadn't given an exact number but Strange had waved his enchanted arm for a few moments more after bringing in the last few stragglers, wading through to see if any had been forgotten.

It had taken them a bit over two hours.

"So, we gonna do this then?" Rocket asked, looking over the rows of people.

Wanda studied Strange for a moment, his trembling and panting. "No, we'll rest for a bit-"

"I can keep going." The man protested but the Sokovian just spoke louder.

"We'll rest for an hour or so. Maybe take a quick nap. Rocket, is there a way to keep this area cold?" Last thing they needed was for the bodies to start decomposing.

The raccoon shrugged. "Probably. If not, I can always jury-rig something."

He indeed had to improvise. It hadn't taken him long, a few minutes messing with the circuits but in no time frigid air had started blasting into the large storage space. At the moment they were all back in the control room, Strange absent as he had decided to take a nap after the group had had a quick meal.

"Where next?" Nebula asked of her, standing stoic with her arms crossed and black eyes drilling into Wanda.

"Where did Thanos get the power stone?" She asked back. It was a theory she had.

"I am Groot." The walking sapling piped up from next to Rocket.

"Yeah, that's what Thor said." Rocket turned to the rest of the group. "When we first met Angel Pirate he said Thanos got the stone from Xandar. Not sure how much it is left standing. That was the next vision or what?"

Wanda nodded. "I think. People were screaming and running as buildings were falling or being blown up. Like they were in the middle of a war. But it was all in shades of purple."

Nebula gave a sharp nod. "The Nova Corps are stationed on that planet. You might have seen the fighting that took place. All your visions seem to be tied to where the stones were being kept."

"I think so."

"Which means after Xandar we're heading to Knowhere." Rocket announced to the room, Nebula grimaced at his words.

"Nowhere?" Pietro asked.

"Not nowhere. Knowhere. With a K. It's kind of a lawless place, where thieves and the like hide out. Thor was saying that's where the reality stone was. With the Collector. But it might all be burned to the ground, who knows."

"And then Gamora." Nebula's voice was firm, her eyes staring Wanda down. The young mother nodded her agreement.

"And then Gamora."

"Then we better finish up."

The room at large turned to Strange standing in the doorway, still looking tired but not trembling as much as he was earlier. The cloak gave a quick wave.

"You sure, Doc? It's only been about an hour." Pietro was skeptical but so was Wanda. To her, he would need more time than that to properly rest.

"How close are we to Xandar?" The sorcerer asked this to the three space travelers, with Groot speaking first.

"I am Groot."

Rocket waved the hidden words away. "Yeah, but the Terran needs sleep. So we take the long way around."

"That'll give you three hours." Nebula finished.

Wanda wasn't sure what Groot had said, maybe something about a jump or short cut but three hours of rest sounded nice.

"Mrs. Barnes, shall we?"

The whole group followed after Wanda and Doctor Strange as they made their way back to the cargo hold, Rocket turning off the cool air en route. As an actual doctor Strange did a quick check on everyone, directing Wanda and Pietro on which bodies needed to be placed where. He was placing them together in the phases of death. Freshly passed to possibly hours old. Luckily the cold vacuum of space had stalled decomposition so it should be quick work to bring their bodies back to where they were before they'd died.

Now they just wondered how to do this. They could do what they did last time and have Strange use the stone to bring all of them back at once and then have Wanda come in with the soul stone. Or have Strange do a batch at a time with Wanda following his example. Either way each scenario had the same issue. The rate of decay between now and when they could be brought back.

But if the Dwarves, who had been longer in death, could be brought back then surely the Asgardians. In the end it was chosen that they would do what they did last time. Strange would revive them then Wanda would follow after. But with a slight alteration.

Wanda watched as Strange began his reversal. Mimicking a wave he would start at one end of the room, the bodies that had been deceased longer and make his way to the end, where Loki and Heimdall rested.

"Wanda." Nebula lifted the Uru container, pushing a button to open it and reveal the orange gem.

She gave a nod, placing Eitri's gift up to her face where it sealed on snuggly, her scarlet within warming. Hopefully with the headpiece's help she wouldn't pass out like last time. A quick glance at her brother and Wanda slowly lifted a hand over the stone, summoning her scarlet. The stone reacted and both energies surged out to meet each other.

**~~~Ascension~~~**

"It's okay. It's okay. Calm down." Pietro murmured to the panicking young woman. She was brunette, a shade or two darker than James, and couldn't be older than twelve. "It's okay. We're friends of your king."

She was nodding at his words but her eyes darted around to the other revived Asgardians, no doubt getting reassurances from just the sight of her fellow people.

A shout in the crowd brought his attention to the pair of people rushing forward. He could see enough of them in her to know these were her parents. Letting her go, she ran toward them, crashing together and crying at their reunion.

A lot of that had happened. As soon as Wanda's orange wave of energy washed over the revived bodies, life coming back in shuddering gasps of air, people clung to each other, either friends, family, or just another living being in general.

They had had to calm the first batch, to explain what was going on, what the man in the cape was doing, what the orange glowing woman and her smoke was doing to the bodies.

After that they were working together, Asgardian, Avenger, and Guardian, to calm the people, find family or friends to reunite.

Then someone spotted Heimdall and Loki.

Calls of "Our Prince," "The Prince," "Heimdall," had rang out and now there was a literal crowd waiting for Strange and Wanda to reach the pair. In the mean time, amongst the reunions were talks of what they had gone through, Hela, Ragnarok, Thanos and his Black Order.

Then Rocket opened his big mouth about what had happened on Earth with the Titan and now there was a small grouping of men and women watching Wanda work, either in awe or a certain eagerness that Pietro didn't like and he knew James really, really wouldn't like.

Finally, once reaching the end, Pietro blurred over to his sister, looking down at the two people left to revive. Rocket, Groot, and Nebula were on crowd control, Groot going so far as to grow his arms out to make a barrier. The only Asgardians allowed so close were the three healers they'd managed to find, standing a few feet behind Wanda and ready to converge on the last to be brought back. Once Strange had found out about them, he'd had the trio checking on everyone who had been revived, making sure they were physically and mentally where they were suppose to be.

"Ready?" asked the sorcerer.

Pietro nodded, along with his sister, and watched as Strange started his spell. Spelt blood faded or slithered away, cuts and wounds sealing. Pietro grimaced when seeing Loki's neck pop back into place. After that clothes mended and the dirt and grime from their skin faded, and just a couple minutes after he started Strange pulled away, glancing behind them. "Ladies?"

Working quickly the trio did exams on them both, verifying their bodies were brought back to where they were suppose to be. Once they were gone, Wanda stepped forward and Pietro could say he was feeling nervous.

They were going to be bringing back Loki. The same person who had destroyed New York, who had taken over Clint's mind, made him hurt people. He knew the old man still had issues from his time as a puppet. But none of it had made sense to Pietro, the New York thing.

For one, if Loki really wanted to cause destruction he could have chosen a city in India or China, both countries whose population was over a billion at the time. But no he had chosen a city where two of the Avengers had called home, on top of the tower belonging to Tony, where the man kept a plethora of suits and weapons.

And that scientist Doctor Selvig, whose mind was suppose to be under complete control, had managed to sneak in a shut off switch right under Loki's nose?

Plus there was Thor's brother himself, waving that stick of his around, out in the open and ripe for the taking. And Loki just so happened to lose it on top of Tony's tower, however many feet away from the cube, thus making it easier to shut off the wormhole.

It was all suspicious to Pietro. Add in Bruce's perspective of Loki and how Thanos had sent him to get the cube in the first place? The whole thing was a mess. But if what Bruce and all the clues were implying, then the Sokovian couldn't blame the man for what happened. Just like he couldn't blame Clint or James.

But he did know that the last thing Loki and Heimdall remembered before dying was fighting to survive. They might lash out like some of the other Asgardians had. Which was why Pietro happened to be by his sister's side. He knew the adopted Asgardian favored daggers and he would be quick enough to grab them before they could hurt anyone.

He could hear the murmuring, the restlessness, from the Asgardians as Wanda's wave of energy cocooned around the two men, pulsing, thrumming quicker and brighter until…

With a hoarse yell Loki was up, throwing his arms out and Pietro blurred, plucking the two daggers from the air that had been on their way toward Strange and the gathered crowd. The third dagger Loki still held and Pietro hadn't tried to stop him due to the fact that, even though Thor's brother had gone for his sister, Wanda had the man wrapped tightly in her scarlet. From a corner of his eye Pietro spotted Rocket with one of his guns up and pointed at the knife-wielding prince.

"Calm down Loki." Strange was speaking, hand outstretched toward Heimdall who had also reacted, battle stance firm and sword at the ready, covering Loki's back.

Loki either didn't care or wasn't listening, wild eyes trained on Wanda. Pietro recognized the same look from James at the beginning of their stay in Wakanda.

"Breathe slowly Loki. Whatever you're seeing, it's not happening." Wanda spoke firmly, even. "Take a look around. Can you tell me what you see?"

Pietro waited, not moving but kept an arm out to the three healers who looked eager to check on the startled pair. Gradually green panicked eyes settled and Loki glanced toward the crowd. "People."

"What kind of people?"

Another look and Pietro could see the tension slightly ease. "Asgardians. Sakaarans."

"How many in the first row? How many women, men, children?"

Another paused. "Nine. Three women. Five men. One child."

"What else?"

Green eyes darted around. "The white-haired male. You. A possible Halfworlder, a Flora Colossus. The three healers." Loki glared at Strange. "Second Rate."

The caped man scowled. "This 'second rate' just helped bring you back-"

"Not helping." Pietro hissed. Last thing they needed was to aggravate Loki in the middle of an episode.

"My Prince."

Pietro wasn't expecting such a deep voice from the man with dreadlocks but it was welcomed nonetheless as it seemed to snap Loki back to the present.

Wanda stopped glowing and released the Asgardian, causing him to drop his arm, the dagger disappearing from view. "What happened?" He took another look around, his eyes widening. "Where's Thor?"

"We brought you and yours back from the dead, what do you think happened?" Rocket snarked but right before Loki could throttle the raccoon, Wanda spoke up after turning away to give the gem back to Nebula for safe keeping.

"Alive and on Earth."

He let out a sigh just as the three healers got to him but Loki wasn't having it, pulling himself away from them. "We don't have time for this. Strange, did Bruce make it to Earth?"

"Yes, he told us about Thanos coming."

Loki nodded. "Good, that means we have time. Is-"

Pietro lifted a hand to stop him. "It doesn't matter. Thanos came to Earth already." Pietro watched the blood drain away from his face. "But before you freak out, he's dead."

Loki practically flinched at his words. "What?"

"You got a problem with your hearing? Thanos is dead." Rocket pointed at Wanda. "Missy Magic Hands there put his ass in a trance and that bald warrior chick put a spear through his head. It was beautiful."

"Impressive." Heimdall nodded at Wanda while Loki seemed to be sizing her up.

"I wasn't aware there were humans that could use seiðr. Your head piece. It's Uru?"

"Thanos had Eitri create the gauntlet if he wanted his people to live. Once it was done, he killed them anyway, leaving only Eitri alive." Wanda touched the red metal framing her face. "It was a gift for bringing his people back."

"My Prince," One of the Asgardian men stepped forward slowly. "What do we do now?"

The change that overcame Loki was quite interesting to Pietro. He straightened his back and shoulders, his head held up regally. He turned his eyes to the three healers. "Have you checked over our people?"

The oldest of the trio, a red-haired woman nodded back sharply. "Yes my Prince. There are no injuries and no one is ill."

He nodded. "If you please, go around and make a tally of our people. I wish to know how many men, women, and children. Which families remain, how many in each family. I wish to know the occupations of everyone. Gather this information while Heimdall and myself have counsel with the leaders of this ship."

"Yes, Prince Loki." At that the three woman disappeared into the crowd, beckoning the others to them.

The green eyed Asgardian turned to Pietro and the others. "Shall we?"

Their talked ended up back on the bridge, explaining what had happened on Titan but also on Earth with the Black Order and the fight in Wakanda. By the end Pietro felt pretty smug when seeing the awed expressions on the two Asgardians' faces.

"Can't believe the Captain held back the gauntlet. Or Stark fighting Thanos, making him bleed and living to tell the tale." Loki being mystified gave Pietro the most satisfaction but also a bit of defensiveness.

"Well, they aren't our leaders for nothing." He gave the adopted royalty a slightly sharp smile.

Loki dipped his head, his lips curling just a bit into a faint smile, free of ridicule. "Not bad, for a pair of ants."

"This is getting us nowhere." Nebula spoke, her arms crossed. "We have places to be. This ship's food and water supply should last your people several weeks and the fuel cells are fully charged." She smacked the dashboard. "It's all yours."

"Where are you off to?" Loki asked, eyebrows furrowed. He studied the group critically. "You seem to be in a hurry. Could it have something to do with why the energy coming off of you, Barnes, reeks of the infinity stones. One has to ask, what cosmic dabbling have you lot been partaking in?"

Pietro glanced at the others. Rocket seemed to be in the middle of a snarl while Nebula said nothing, her face devoid of expressions or emotions. Strange just glared at Loki but it was Wanda that drew his attention. She was watching the Asgardian back, studying him like he was them. The Sokovian knew that look, she was figuring him out.

"We're fixing the damage Thanos did when he stole each stone." She answered, ignoring the protests of Nebula and Strange. She just kept staring at Loki. Pietro knew his twin. She was planning something.

The god stared back, finally giving a sharp nod. He turned to Heimdall. "Set course for Earth. Don't get too close or the satellites may pick up on the ship. Last thing our people need is to be shot down. Make contact with Thor when you can."

"He's in a country called Wakanda." Wanda provided. "They should be able to help. Just let them know we sent you."

"You make it sound like you won't be joining them on Earth." Strange pointed out, voice mocking. "Any reason for such wonderful news?"

"Oh yes, Second Rate. A reason I'm sure you'll be delighted to hear." Loki smirked at the caped man, before glancing at Wanda. "I'll be joining you."

* * *

**Yes I gave her the headpiece from the comics. Hope everyone liked it. Let me know what you guys think? Thanks. Peace out. -Mez**


End file.
